Familiar's Sage
by Namikaze Nara
Summary: A strange oval portal appeared in gensokyo, and the gap youkai decide to check on it directly. Meanwhile in Halkeginian a little girl with immense power yet no control over it calling forth a familiar with the darkness that reside in her heart. Can Halkeginian handle the strongest force of Gensokyo? Probably one-shot


"What do you want, Yukari?" Said a red-white shrine maiden with a tone full of irritation. A gap then opened behind that said girl and from the gap come out a women in purple dress and white cap. She cover her lips with paper fan.

"Oh my, so you've realize i'm here, Reimu." She said. The red-white shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei, just sighed at this women, Yukari Yakumo behavior.

"Yes. Now, what do you want?" She ask again, rubbing her temple to ease the coming headache that usually come when dealing with Yukari.

"Now, now, i just come to play." She said playfully. Reimu sip her tea that she ignore previously in favor for this, troublesome, yet the guardian of this world, Gensokyo. They keep silent for a minute before Reimu once again talking.

"So, what kind of prank are you planning?" She said, earning a playfull giggle from Yukari. She once again spread her fan in front of her lips.

"Nothing. I purely just come to pay a visit. I though you will miss me after not seeing me for quite some time." Reimu just sighed then looking at the sky. Well, to be honest, she's quite worried about her. Not in a positive means of course. She just worried that Yukari might pull some troublesome accident again.

"Not really." She said bluntly, earning a giggle from her company.

"You're as hars as alwa-" Yukari suddenly snapped her fan and turn her head to the shrine gate, where there is a green flooting portal waiting.

"Is it you?" Reimu ask, ready to strike.

"No. You know how my gap looks." She said. Reimu get up and walking toward that said portal. But Yukari hold her hand. "I feel some strange power coming from that portal. Don't go near it." She warned her.

Reimu turn her head to that portal, and then back to Yukari. "But if we didn't do anything we will never know right?" She demanded. Yukari seems thinking for a few secong before get up herself.

"You stay here. If anything happens to you it might effect Gensokyo's border. I'll investigate it." Yukari said with finality, not leaving any place for argument. Reimu stared wide-eyed at her. Not believing what she just hear.

"What? Seriously? You'll investigate it? I thought you say that it's my job to investigate any strange thing." Yukari shook her head in response.

"This is different. I've trying to close that portal for quite some time now, but it didn't work. I don't know where it will lead, but i'm confident no matter where is it, i can always use my gap to go back to gensokyo." She said, before walking toward that portal. She's stopping when she's right in front of that portal. "I'll leave gensokyo in your care until i'm back. Ah, and inform Ran too that i'll go for quite some time. Ja~" And then jumping toward the portal.

==Meanwhile, In Halkeginian==

"Salamander? The big one in there. Not bad Mrs. Zerbs." Praise an middle aged man to the girl in front of him. The girl puffed her chest in proud and nodded.

"Yes, thank you very much, Colbert-sensei." The tan skinned girl reply at him. Colbert nodded and then turn his head to face all of his student around him.

"Is this all?" He's shouting his question to make sure everyone hear it. And unexpectedly, the one who answer him is the tan skinned girl that he praised just now.

"Not yet Sensei. Louise francoise de la le blanc Valliere not yet summon her familiar. Or should i say Explosion?" Zerbs answer him in playfull tone as she's glancing at an certain strawberry blonde haired girl. Everyone in the field, save for Colbert, Zerbst, and a blue haired girl laughing at her remark.

The women in question, Louise, glaring at her before step up and face Colbert. Contrast with the tan skinned girl who have a tall body, and *ehem* great asset, that could easily make most man fall to her shoes. Louise have an flawless, white skin, tiny body, and erm.. Well, at least she's cute.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Valliere?" Colbert ask Louise in a very serious voice. Louise nodded at his question for response.

"Yes." Answer Louise in clear and determined voice. Colbert can't help but smile at this child. Despite her constant failures, this girl never give up and always stand up, again and again.

"I understand. Do your best, Mrs. Valliere." Louise nodded and then turn her body to face an giant magic circle that used to summon familiar from all across the universe.

Louise then take a slip of paper from her pocket and read it. In there written her own unique chant, different from all of her classmate or possibly from all historys.

Louise taught that her familiar will be the one that most compatible, most suited for her, and for the one who always live in nightmare, the one who always bullied, the one who never be able to feel her mother warm, to never be able to success casting any magic without thing exploded, what else more suited for her then the creature of darkness.

Oh, Louise know, that she will be called heretic if she's somehow success to summon one, but at this time she didn't care. What she wish is just to prove to her classmate that she's not a failure, that she's worth the name of Valliere.

Hence she began chanting her own spell.

_I beg of you_

_O, The child of Night! The creature of Darkness_

_With the darkness in my heart, I calling thou!_

Her friends all staring at her with incredulous face. Everyone know the chant of summoning spell, and Louise chant isn't the one to summon the familiar spirit.

Some began snickering, thinking that it was normal since she's nothing but a failure. But the skilled one, began backing away, feeling the dread that began accumulating in the air.

_I swear I shall bear all the sin of the world, I swear I shall break all the balance._

_O come my child! For we shall strike Horror to the world!_

Explosion. The massive explosion that throw some student out of their feet occured. And yet Louise keep standing firm, rooted to the ground. She's waiting, waiting for whatever she's summoned come out from that dust, while praying that whatever she's summoned survive that explosion, or in matter of fact, she's summoned anything.

"My my, what a greeting." Said an elegant voice from the dust. Louise surprised. In her mind racing a thought such as did she summoned a commoner? Why commoner? Did she failed again?

"Boo." But all of that thought dispersed as soon as someone saying something in her ears.. She's squaked and jumped in surprise before turn her head to glare at... A women. A women that standing.. No, come out? Is that portal? But why is there's a lot of eye staring at her from that porta? The women snap her finger and that hole, portal, or whatever is it closed.

Now that women standing right in front of her, she realize something important. That this women isn't human.

Louise by any strecth isn't a scardy cat. Raised in the Valliere family make her uphold the rule of steel above everything. She didn't fear darkness, or monster, or anything like that.

But here she is. Shaking. Not because by excitement that she summon something. No. She's shaking because she's scared. She could feel it. Those dread, Those chill that this women leaking out. It's as if.. As if she's embodyment of nightmare itself.

"Hei. Is that commoner?" said one random student.

"But she's just come out of nowhere you know?"

"Meh. It must be one of Louise failure."

"Yes that's true. She's not just summoned a commoner. But she can't even make her appearing in the magic circle." Shout that random student.

But all of these being ignored by Louise. She's just keep shaking in place, didn't dare to move in fear of gaining this monster attention.

"Hmm, the language is different. As well as the fey lines of this world. In my guest i must be in some school in different world." The monster in front of her muttered. Louise, as slow as ever, took a step back, but soon freezed in place because that monster turn her head at her.

"Who are you? No, what are you?" Her teacher, Proffesor Colbert, suddenly appearing behind that women and pointing his staff at her. Louise inwardly let out a breath of relieve. Surely her teacher should be able to stop this monster right?

But of course, deep inside her heart she know. She know it very well, that her teacher will die if that women so choose to do that.

"Oh my?" That women turn her head to see the staff that just a few inches from her face. And yet that women keep smiling.

Everyone stopped their laughter. As fools as they are, they can feel oppresive aura that come from their teacher.

"Now now. I meant nothing harm. I simply come to investigate what that portal was and why did they appear in my place. And if that proven hostile, well, i shall exterminate those source." She said with much calmness as if she's just talking about weather, but enough to make Louise fall to her knees.

She know she was screwed. That portal must be her summoning magic. And while she didn't means any hostile, nor know where this place that this women talking about, she know that if that women decide differently, she will die.

Of course, that women realize that Louise fall to her knees. She ignore the staff that pointed at her face and just walking toward her.

"Say little girl, are you the one who making that green portal?" She asks sweetly, but in Louise ears it is as well as the call from the devil.

But despite so Louise nodded. Louise know in this situation, lie means dead. Hence she choose to tell the truth, praying to the founder that whatever this women was, she will forgive her.

"I see. May i know why you did so?" She asks again. And mustering all of her courage she's opening her mouth.

"I.. I.. I'm.. Trying to summon a familiar for my own." Even with all of her courage her voice's shaking so much. Her tears began sweeling in her eyes.

"Familiar?" The women said in a question mark before taking a look at her surrounding. "Ah, you mean these animals." She said calmly. Louise nodded. "I see. Then do you know where this familiar will come from?"

Louise shake her head furiously as if her life depending on it, where is it.

"Hmm, i take it you just use some spell, open the gate at random place, and grab some animal to become your familiar. Is that true?" She asks. And this time Louise nodded furiously. The women giggling for unknown reason. And then that women saying something that she couldn't believe.

"Well then. I guess i shall become your familiar then."

To be honest, Yukari's a bit surprised when as soon as she stepped out of the portal, that said portal exploded. But of course, comparing that explosion to the one who a certain black white magician caused like comparing fireworks to bomb, hence it didn't even affect her.

"My my, what a greeting." She muttered before she's taking a look at her surrounding. Granted her surrounding are covered in dusts. But those dusts means nothing to someone such as Yukari Yakumo. She take a note that there's a lot of kid in some uniform that thrown out because the explosion that just occured.

She then noted that there's a girl standing right in front of the dust, wand in hand as if she's just unleashing some spell. Yukari decide that she might as well ask this girl, for she believe that this girl might have connection, if not the one that creating that green portal.

She open the gap below her before she come out right behind that girl.

"Boo." She said, making that girl squaked and jump. That girl turn over before stop dead at her track. Yukari ignore her in favor to snap her finger to close the gap she created. Since she didn't hear anything from that girl she might as well taking a good look at the surrounding again. The students just get up and took notice of her.

"Hei. Is that a commoner?" said one random student.

"But she's just come out of nowhere you know?"

"Meh. It must be one of Louise failure."

"Yes that's true. She's not just summoned a commoner. But she can't even make her appearing in the magic circle." Shout that random student.

Yukari realize that they're talking in different language. She's then using her power to playing with boundary and making herself able to use and speaking those language, before making a conclusion.

"Hmm, the language is different. As well as the fey lines of this world. In my guest i must be in some school in different world." She muttered. And then she hears that the girl she's trying to talking to took a step back. She turn her attention to that girl and that girl once again frozen in fear. Yes fear. She know fear once that she meets one, for she's the embodyment of fear itself.

"Who are you? No, what are you?" She heard someone said with a comanding tone. Even without turning back she could feel the killing intent that being radiated from someone behind her.

"Oh my?" She muttered while turning her head to be greeted by a wooding staff that pointed straight at her face. But of course, in her eyes it was nothing but a child pointing a wooden stick at her. Means it was no threat to her at all.

Be it as it may, She still seeking no conflict. Causing conflict will just prolong her investigation. That way she's trying to soothe this man nerves.

"Now now. I meant nothing harm. I simply come to investigate what that portal was and why did they appear in my place. And if that proven hostile, well, i shall exterminate those source." She said calmly. This man seems a bit relieved but sill pointing his staff at her. Then Yukari realized that that girl she's trying to talk before fall to her knees.

Now Yukari might be one of the laziest person in the gensokyo, or even possibly the whole world. But she's too the wisest person in gensokyo. Put two and two and two together is nothing but child puzzle for her. No, it's not even a puzzle for her. That's why she's walking toward that girl.

"Say little girl, are you the one who making that green portal?" She ask as soon as she's standing right in the front of this girl. That girl staring at her as if she's the shinigami that ready to took her life, where is it true if this girl trying to lie to her.

Surprisingly, this girl nodded. Making her evaluate her view of this human child. She have meets a lot of people in all of her life. And she know that human usually trying to get out of this situation by lying. But here this girl, even though she's being cornered by fear, she's still telling the truth.

But of course, she's still want to know her reason. That's why she's asking her next question.

"I see. May i know why you did so?" She ask again. The girl open her mouth, but keep quiet for a few second as if gathering all of her courage before answering her question.

"I.. I.. I'm.. Trying to summon a familiar for my own." But even so, her voice is still shaking. But Yukari paid it no mind. Afterall, when you're standing in the embodiment of fear, who's wouldn't?

"Familiar?" Yukari pondered. Of course she's know what is familiar, for she have one(or two, depend on how you see it) too. She once again taking a look at her surrounding and just take notice that for every human in here, they're all being accompanied by animalistic creature. "Ah, you mean these animals." Yukari said more to a statement then question. That girl nodded.

"I see. Then do you know where this familiar will come from?" She aks again, this time a bit wary. If she said yes then that means there's someone who knows the existence of gensokyo, and it might endanger it. Much to her relief that girl shake her head furiously.

'Hmm, According to her, this ritual just open some gate from random place and grab some animals to become their familiar. But that means… This ritual can even bypass Hakurei border.' Yukari's thought. 'No, if that was the case then this should be happened in past too, but I never seen one like this. My best guess's this said portal choose the one which is most suitable to the summoner, or she's have a great magical potential to even bypass the Hakurei barrier.'

Of course, there's a possibility that this girl simply tell a big fat lie to her, but Yukari wipe that possibility. There's no way someone who's frightened this much would tell lies.

"Hmm, i take it you just use some spell, open the gate at random place, and grab some animal to become your familiar. Is that true?" She decide to just asks. And as she predicted, the girl nodded furiously. Yukari can't help but giggling for this display. Here she is, the girl who even though can bypass Hakurei border, Kneeling and shaking by fear. Amusing indeed.

Now, that she have fulfill her purpose, she can simply open the gap and go back to gensokyo. But please take a note that she's like amusement, and her instinct screamed that this girl can provide some for her. Hence she decide to become this girl familiar for the meantime. Afterall, what harm is there to simply aid this girl?

"Well then. I guess i shall become your familiar then." She said, surprising this said girl.

"W… Wha..?" The girl intelegently reply. Yukari chuckling for a few second before nodded.

"Yes, I shall become your shikigami, or familiar in your term. I will protect you and aid you and in exchange you shall provide me with my necessities. Is that acceptable?" She ask just for the formality. Of course that girl will agreed, here she's the strongest force in gensokyo, offered to become someone familiar.

"A.. Are you.. sure..?" that girl ask quietly, as if afraid of her speaking might annoy Yukari. Yukari just smiled warmly at this girl and nodded.

"Yes, I'm quite curious how it's feels to become shikigami, for I have one too. And I do believe you shall provide me with some amusement in the near future." She answered. "So how is it?" Yukari continued. The girl keep silent for a few second before nodded furiously.

"Yes! Please become my familiar!" She's practically screamed now, and considering she's just almost broke in fears, it's practically natural.

Of course, the other students, save for a tall and tan skinned girl who have her wand ready at a moment notice, and a blue short haired student who have paid attention at Yukari and Louise exchange intently, didn't know about Louise dilemma and laughing their ass off for seeing Louise begged to a (supposedly) commoner.

Of course, Yukari notice this, but she just ignore all of them. Afterall, what are they in front of being such as her. Had she wished to do so, she can wipe everyone in this place in a matter of seconds.

Of course she knows the greatness of humanity. For all of Hakurei shrine maidens that she greatly respect as well as a certain black and white magician that she respect too are human. She too respect humanity in outside world that can grew so far even without magic.

But, like there's a weakling youkai, there's a trashy human. And most of student in here are those trashy human, and by wiping them all will not affect anything at all.

But she did not so, for the respect of this soon become her master, and the red haired tan skinned girl. She have live for long, and for all of that time, she found that the will to protect friends is respectable. For she've failed to do so once, and she's still regret it for even this day.

"Then what're you waiting for?, let's complete it." She said with a playfull tone, snapping that girl back to reality.

"Ye-Yes!" That girl screamed, and hurriedly stand up. She raised her wand at Yukari.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere, Pentagon of the five elemental power, Bless this humble being and make her my familiar spirit." She chant, before dropping her wand and gesturing for Yukari to kneel. Yukari raised her eyebrow but comply nonetheless.

Much to her surprise and amusement, this girl kiss her. It was just a light kiss, but it's enough to lightened that girl, Louise face. Yukari just smiled playfully at this, before a sharp pain burning her right hand.

She take off her long white glove to see some kind of rune engraved in her right back hand.

"It.. It's just marking you.. It will.. End soon." Louise said fearfully. And as the pain come suddenly, the pain dissapear in an instance.

Now that the light died, she can read the rune clearly. Being one who can control barrier, she can easily understand all and every language as she wish. That's why she understand the meaning of those rune and what kind of power bestowed upon her by inspecting the rune a bit.

Windalfr, the right hand of god, the power to control the animalistic creature.

"Now then, I declare that Spring Summoning Ritual has finished. Everyone go back to your room now!" Colbert declared, and every students flying toward the castle that stood near them.

"You better walk Zero!" One of random student said before flying away, laughing as he did.

After few minutes, most of students have retired for the night, leaving Yukari, her master, Professor Colbert, A red haired and A blue haired girls. Before long, a red haired and a blue haired girls too go back.

"So, may I ask you something, Miss…" Colbert ask hesitantly yet firmly.

"Yukari Yakumo. My name is Yukari Yakumo." Yukari replied, bow ever so slightly to introduce herself, yet refused to bow too deeply to a human unless they've gained her respect.

"Miss Yakumo, Let me ask you something. What are you?" Colbert ask with intensity that it seems you can cut it with your knife. Yukari open her paper fan to hide her mouth.

"Fufufu, what are you talking about? I'm nothing but a commoner." She answered playfully. Colbert shook her head and increased the already heavy atmosphere.

"No. It was obvious that you're not a human, let alone Commoner. You've the stench of bloods." Colberst answered, Yukari just giggling, amused by this man reaction, but decide to play for a little bit more.

"Oh my, is that so? I though the stench of blood is custom for human in this world, for you've a stench of blood yourself." She answered. Of course, she realized that by her statement, she's just tell this guy that she's come from other world, yet she didn't care.

Colbert narrowed his eyes, but decide to just pay attention at the matter at hand.

"Other world? So you came from other world?" Colbert answered, Yukari once again giggling, much to Colbert annoyance and nervousness. He might have no interest in fiction, but he did read once or two. And in all of those fiction, if there's a women who like giggling everytime you're saying something as if your words and existence alone is funny for her, and bring herself so high and mighty, when they're not boost upon it, means that girl's the being of great power.

"I believe that can wait, for it seems my master have to retire for the night." Yukari answered, gesturing to the now sleepy Louise.

Louise, for all this time, despite her tiredness, forcing herself to focusing at her familiar and professor Colbert. But it seems even her will can't overcome the sleepiness that come from tiredness, mentally and physically. But of course, Louise being Louise, stubbornly shake her head.

"No. I'm not tired yet!" Declare Louise, but Yukari shook her head and her right index finger.

"Nonsense. It's obvious that you need to rest, and rest's what you will do." Yukari answered with a hint of finality, daring Louise to make an argument.

Colbert's thinking hard for a moment. All of his gears in his head working at the unheard speed. He's stuck at the choice between forcing this being in front of him to answer his question or the well being of his student. But in the end, he decide to just let this being go for now. Afterall, he's well aware that his power didn't enough to stop this being to do as she wish.

"Very well, But please come to the headmaster office tomorrow evening, after the bounding time ended." Colbert asked, and the being giggled.

"It's depends on my new master." She answered, before turn her back and strode off, bringing her half-asleep master.

They walk in silent, Louise because she's too tired (or too scared) to talk and Yukari, non knows what's in her mind.

After a few minutes walking, they finally arrived in Louise's room. And as soon as they arrived, Louise jump to her bed immediately, without even bother to change her clothes.

Yukari take a look at Louise's room. A big King size bed take an mayoritas of the room, with dresser and wardrobe in it's left side and window in it's right side. All in all, it was a great room. However, after a few seconds, Yukari realize something. That there's no second bed in this room, inside, just a stack of hay in the corner of the room.

"Before you sleep master, may I ask where do I sleep?"

Louise, who's already in front of the gate of dream, snap her eyes open. All of her consciousness instantly back to her.

And now, all of her tiredness replaced by fear.

Yukari just keep silent, waiting for her new 'master' response. And perhaps, just perhaps, her next words will be her last words.

Louise, slowly, very slowly, get up to a sitting position, and then even more slower to raise her head to look at Yukari's eyes.

And then her body's gripped tightly by the chill of fear.

"I…" Louise open her mouth, trying her best to speak, to give reasoning to this being in front of her.

"I?" Yukari ask, and then all of Louise courage scattered.

There's nothing threatening in her words, no. There's nothing harsh in her words, no. But there's a chill that accompany her voice, a child that as if declare that Louise's life shall meet its end if Louise answer wrongly.

But Louise gather all of her remaining courage, since she knows that sooner or later this being will run out her patience. And Louise didn't want to risk her life for that.

"I.. Did not expect.. To have.. human.. or something like that.. as my familiar." Louise, as stuttering as she is, slowly but surely, saying her excuse and pray to the founder Brimir that this being will forgive her.

Now, Yukari have pride. And as expected from someone live for so long, her pride's huge. But as mentioned earlier, Yukari's wise, very wise in fact. That's why when most youkai will kill Louise where she's stood, Yukari did not.

"I understand." Yukari answered, make Louise let out a big sigh of relief. "however, please fix a bed for me in the future." Yukari continued, and Louise rapidly nod her head.

"Of course." Louise answered, and Yukari nodded with satisfaction.

"Very well. Then master, I request to take a walk around to familiarized myself with this place. Is that acceptable?" Yukari ask, and once again Louise nod her head repeatedly. "Very well then, I bid you good night." And after that, Yukari open one of her gap and disappear without a trace.

A figure seen standing in the roof of highest tower, observing all those below her like a king observe their subject. A maid walking around, some student chattering, a certain red haired girl flirting with man, a blond man flirting with a brown haired girl, and many else, she can clearly see all of them.

Yet none of them notice her.

"Interesting." That women muttered before raising her head a bit, staring pass through the darkness of night, to the blue haired girl who dare to observe her from afar.

Tabitha's heart gripped with fear. Currently she's in the middle of observing the being that Louise Valliere summoned by riding Sylphid. And for safety, she's even observe that being from far away, and for her insurance, she's even cast a spell to make no one will see her unless they're looking for her specifically.

Yet that being notice her presence.

And now, that being stared right at her eyes.

Tabitha's at lost now. On one hand, her instinct screaming to her to just run away. On the other hand, if she's running away, it will show that she's mean for hostility. There's a chance that this being just happen to look at her direction too.

And then that being raised her hand. In that moment, Tabitha decide to just run away as fast as possible. She's hurriedly order Sylphid to fly away.

But sylphid not obey it. Instead, Sylphid flying closer to that being.

For a rare moments of herself, Tabitha found herself in panic. And because of that, she's forgotten the simple fact that she just have to jump from her familiar to run away.

To be honest, Yukari's kind of amused by this human in front of her. Not just she's brave enough to observe her, she's also prove herself that she's quite smart by developing two defense system for herself.

That's why she's decide to present her the extension of her power, that's her new power, Windalfr.

She's raising her right hand tower that girl familiar, and then excert a bit of her magic power to activate her rune.

Mind you under normal circumstance Windalfr won't be able to control a sentience being such as Sylphid. But Yukari Yakumo's a being that has reach perfection. Strengthening her rune is nothing but a child play for her. Afterall, isn't theres a definite boundary between could and couldn't?

A few minutes later, that girl, along with her familiar reached her. Yukari take out her paper fan and spread it in front of her mouth.

"Oh my, good night to you, Rider." Greet Yukari. It was obvious that this girl shaken by her little performance. But much to her credit, this girl nodded her head to acknowledge Yukari's greeting.

Behind those fan of her, Yukari is smirking. This girl, the one who didn't even reach adulthood yet, showing a bravery that can be compared to heroes when most adult will screaming like a little girl and run away. Mostly will end in their doom.

"Unbind." This girl only speak one word, but the meaning is clear to Yukari. She's nodded and snap her finger, unleashing the bind she put on her familiar.

Sylphid, as soon as she's released from her bind, roaring loudly and then flapping her wings hard. Tabitha trying to calm her to no avail while Yukari just frowned. After a few second, Sylphid finally calmed down a little, but the damage has been done. Soon, students and servant will swarming this place to check what's going on.

"It's unfortunate that your familiar cause such ruckuss. Now I'm afraid I can't company you for this night any longer." Yukari said, drawing Tabitha attention. Tabitha just nodded in response, but inside, she's sigh a big of relief knowing she didn't have to be near this being. "Well then, may luck bless you, Rider." Yukari said, before jumping from the roof.

Tabitha, even knowing that the girl that just standing in front of her's a really powerfull being, she can't help but rushing to check wether that being is okay or not, but what greeted her was.. nothing.

There's no trace of that being ever standing in front of her, nor trace when she's just jumping from rooftop. That being disappeared just like that.

That night, Louise dreams of tree, A tree that she never seen, but beautiful nonetheless. The tree have pink leafs that scattered everywhere. Blowing around herself, making the already beautiful scenery more beautiful.

For some minutes Louise just standing there, mesmerized by beauty of the tree, until she noticed a women standing in front of that tree.

Louise realize that this women is her new familiar, the being that just strike fear to her the moment she's appear.

But what terrify Louise isn't her, but instead, another women, no a corpse of another women, hanging livelessly on the tree. This women have a pink short haired that reached her shoulders, and she wear a beautiful blue clothes.

Louise trying to avert her eyes from that women corpse. But unfortunately, by doing so she will have to face her familiar.

And in that moment, she instantly regret to turn her head and face her. There, a being that shaking her so much just a few hours before, now shaking, both in disbelief and fear. Tears flowing endlessly from her swollen eyes.

But despite so, she never avert her eyes from that women corpse, just standing there, like a statue, before her knees finally giving up.

"Yu.. Yu.. Ko…" Her familiar keep chanting those word, which Louise concluded as that women's name. "Why.. How.. I.."

Louise want to avert her eyes again, or better, close her eyes. But she found herself can't stop staring at her familiar, forcing herself to look at those eyes, eyes that full of denial, fear, pain and mostly, despair.

"YUYUKO!" Her familiar's scream sound like a lone wolf to her. A scream that full of pain and despair and sadness.

And then, countless black holes that have a lot of eyes that expressing venom inside it appeared everywhere, Shaking Louise so much. And in that moment, she's witnessing what her familiar will be when she's blinded with rage, making it a worse nightmare Louise had and will ever see.

It was morning. Bird chirped happily in the sky and warm sunlight penetrated through the window.

But despite those gentle and tranquil atmosphere, Louise sweating a bullet, her breath's irregular, and pained and terrified look on her face.

"Dream." She said as she cover her face with her right palm. But despite so, she still can't get rid of that image. Her familiar, screaming like a wounded animal, trashing everything that dare to stood in her way. The scream of unfortunate humans, monsters, and fairies that caught up in her way, just to be sliced by thousands of swords that come from that black hole, or caught and dragged by a hand that come from that hole to said hole, or vaporized by those light beam.

And her face, the face full of terror, despair, pain, sadness, rage, hopelessness, and many else that Louise can't put a hand to swirling into one, making her face so scary, so terrifying, yet so sad.

"Oh my, do you have a nightmare Louise?" A voice snapped her back to reality. She snapped her head so fast to look at her source of nightmare. The women in a purple clad clothes, a white cap that cover her long blonde hair, and an parasol, a big pink parasol in her hand.

But this time, this women didn't have those bizzard face, instead, she were smiling, the smile that can match even the morning sunlight.

But still terrifying regardless.

"Yes." Louise said, turning her head back to her laps. She just keep silent until she feels something in her head.

"You poor thing." Her familiar said, patting her head so gently. "But dream is just that, dream, the fruit of sleep. You shouldn't worry too much about it." She continued, with a very gentle voice.

Louise nodded, contemn with the warm her familiar give her.

But despite so she knews deep in her heart, it was not a dream. She didn't understand how can she know it, or how can she believe it, or in the first place, how can she see it.

But despite so, she know that it isn't s dream. It was her familiar past.

But of course, Louise didn't say anything. She just buried all of them deep in her heart.

"I'll get ready. Please wait for a moment." Louise said. Her familiar nodded before go outside and closed her doors.

As soon as she's outside, she hold her mouth, tears just forming in her eyes.

She feels ashamed. Her she were, act as if the world really unfair to her. Act as if she's the most unfortunate girl in the world.

But here she is, her familiar. The being that Louise thought just a happy go lucky women who have immense power. The being that can go whatever she wish.

But after she have that dream, she now realize it. Afterall, aren't smiling is the best way to hide your fears, your sadness, your insecurity?

That's why, after crying a little, she steels herself. She've enough acting as a dimsell in stress. She will find a way to make everyone accept her, no respect her. She will prove herself that she's worthy of respect. Just by doing so she will have a right to stand in her familiar side, give her whatever support she need.

After that, she take a bath and wear her uniform.

"Please teach me how to use magic." To be frank, Yukari's really surprised. As ordered, Yukari waiting for Louise to prepare herself, and it took approximately one hour.

If it was just like that, Yukari wouldn't mind at all. Afterall, what's one hour if you've lived for thousands years?

No, what surprise her was as soon as Louise come out from her room, she's practically screamed and bowing to her to teach her magic. And if it wasn't enough, her sharp eyes notice her a little swelling eyes.

"Why?" She ask. It's not that she's a heartless person who will not teach other even if that person practically kneeling and begging to her, no. If Yukari determined that Louise's drive were real, she will gladly teach her. Just like what she does to her shikigami long time ago.

The reason she ask's more simple then that. 'Why so suddenly?' That's what she ask Louise. Of course Yukari know that sooner or later Louise will ask her to teach her magic. But not this soon. Not until she show her what kind of being she is.

"I want to prove myself that I'm worthy of my title as a noble. And I too want to prove to myself that I'm worthy as your master." She declared, and that statement completely taken Yukari a back.

If you translate it, she's practically said, 'I'll become stronger to surpass you.'. Of course Yukari can't help but chuckling a little at her proclamation. Here she's, a mere human that can't hold even a candle to her, declaring that she will surpass HER, centuries old youkai.

And it's greatly amuse her. She take out her paper fan with her free hand and cover her mouth with that.

"Very well, we will began your training tomorrow. For now, I request to accompany you to your class so I could get an idea about your capability." Louise nodded vigorously, bring a smile to Yukaris lips. "Good. But at the meantime…" Yukari continued, and it was in that moment Louise's stomach decide to warn her that they need foods soon. "Let's get a breakfast."

Louise scratch her heads shamefully and nodded. Her face lit brightly with a color of red. But that dispersed when a new voice joined.

"Oh, begging to your familiar to teach you magic? I expect no less from Valliere." Said a red haired with tanned skin. Louise frowned before turn her body to face her.

"What do you want Zerbst?" She ask venomously. The girl, Zerbst, not even blink eyes to Louise tone.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just want to greet you and your enigmatic familiar." She answered, before turn her attention to Yukari. Her expression turned completely from playfull to serious. "Greeting, Miss…"

"Yukari. Yukari Yakumo. The head of Yakumo family." Yukari replied, raise her skirt a little before let it fall again.

"Yukari Yakumo." Zerbst saying it aloud as if tasting it. "A strange name don't you think? Perhaps you come from a far away land Rub' Al Khali?" Yukari shook her head.

"Unfortunately no. I come from a far away land, but I never heard of place called Rub' Al Khali." She answered, still maintaining her smile, and it's really unnerves Kirche.

"Is that so? Then where're you come from?" But to her credit She stood her ground, relentslessly questioning Yukari.

Unfortunately for her, Louise's stomach decide it was the time to interrupt the conversation by growling loudly. Making her face lit in red once again.

And it's make Yukari decide it was the time to stop this silly conversation to let her master get some nutrition.

"I'm very sorry miss Zerbst, but I do believe that my master here need to eat her breakfast." She said, but with oppressive aura as if daring her to stop her. "Now, if you excuse me." She continued, before dragging Louise to get her breakfast, which Louise obey happily. Oblivious to Kirche's paled face.

Alviss Hall. It wouldn't be an exaggerating to say it was the biggest room in Tristain Magic School. There's a three long dining table placed in parallel. In the first table sit students in brown cloaks, first year. In the last table sit students in purple cloaks, third year. And in the middle sit a students in black cloaks, second year, and it was this table that Yukari and Louise sit.

Of course, the other students who didn't have any idea who Yukari was glaring at her direction, questioning the existence of blonde familiar sitting with them. But of course, Yukari didn't even bat an eyeslash at them.

"Oi Louise. What the hell are you doing bringing your familiar like that!?" That is, until some fool decide to provoke them. And unfortunately, as if that declation broke the limiter, everyone too began shouting at them. And because it was really early, no teacher's in sight to stop them.

Louise trying her best to ignore all of them, but it failed miserably when someone said that she's just an useless girl who should just died. Oh, how Louise want to dig a hole and crying inside it.

But with that proclamation, two things happening in an instant. The first was the fireball that flying toward that blonde boy. Fortunately, the boy's fast enough to dodge the incoming fireball.

"What the hell are you doing, Kir-" He can't finish his statement because the blonde delicate fingers've caressing his cheeks.

"Fufufu, what a cute little boy you're, talking about dead so easily like that." She said in an seductive tone, prompting some reaction from the boy's lower place. "Do you know, I really like the taste of boys like you?" again, in an seductive tone, she ask.

The boys didn't say anything. Her pride and desire conflicting each other. For she's nothing but commoner, yet this commoner is so beautiful and sexy that he want to just attack her.

But all of those feelings disappeared once he see her nails, or rather, claws.

Demon claws. That's the first impression the blonde boy's get. Her claws's so long, slender, and most importantly, sharp. Very sharp even.

"W.. What are you!?" The blonde's boy shakingly ask. But the blonde women behind her just giggling.

"What's your name boy?" She ignore his question completely. The boy, didn't want to invoke this monster wrath, answer her, albeit shakily.

"Guiche… Guiche de gramont." He answered. The women saying those name a loud as if to tasting it.

Inside his mind Guiche's very terrified yet confused. Confused because why no one come to help him. Heck, they just staring at him with jealousy or anger for a certain blonde girl in drill like twintail.

"AH, if you wondered why no one help you yet, because I cast an illusion to them. All they seeing now was me flirting at you. Of course, the few exception such as my master, the blue haired and the red haired girls can see your current condition because I choose so. But unfortunately for you, they're either too terrified to help you or they simply didn't care. Afterall, what are you in their eyes?"

Guiche's expression changed from mild scared to extreme terrified. This being can use magic. And her claw show that she's isn't human despite her apparence as human.

Of course, all of that resulted in one conclusion. She were youkai.

The being that only exist in fairy tail. The being that said exist in dark age, the age when the founder Brimir has yet to freeing the human. The being that said have immense power that even surpass those elf. The creature of nightmare and darkness, Youkai.

Once he come to that conclusion, he began screaming, crying, begging for help, but it was as well as moan in front of his friend.

"Help me! Help! This Creature was Youkai! Help me!" Tabitha, Kirche, and Louise, the only one who can see the truth, have a shocked expression on them. Even Tabitha, the ever stoic girl, widen her eyes in shock, her book falls from her hand.

"Ho ho, you even know my kind huh? Now that's surprise." She said, calmly. "Now I even want to eat you more." But those words's enough to make Guiche piss in his pants.

"Lo.. Louise.. Please forgive me… Help me…" Now his scream isn't more then a pleading of cornered and wounded animals.

But surprisingly, it was this pleading that draw a reaction from this youkai.

"Hoo. How is it master. Will you forgive her?" She ask. Guiche's face lit in hope. He's pleading to Louise with all of his worth. Begging, promising, apologize. He's using everything in his power to ask Louise for forgiveness.

But despite all of that, Louise just keep silent, ignoring all of his rumbling.

"My, it seems my master didn't want to forgive you. Very well then, you better began your prayer now." Yukari said, and then moving her demon like claws toward Guiche's head.

"HIII! Louise! I BEG YOU! FORGIVE ME!" He's began trashing, but Yukari's other hand held him firmly, not allowing him any chance to go and run away. Her claws just get closer and closer to his eyes, and now her claws even began to shining a bright blue light.

"I FORGIVE HIM!" But a voice interrupt her. Yukari and Guiche turn their head to face the source of that voice, namely Louise.

"Are you sure Louise. I can make it that everyone will forget about him. So you didn't have to worry about the consequence." Yukari said, but fortunately to Guiche, she shook her head.

"No. I want to forgive him." She said with a determined voice. Yukari just giggling a little before releasing Guiche, who hurriedly scrumbling away from her.

Inwardly, Yukari were grinning. It's exactly as she's planned it.

"Very well then." She said and snap her finger, dispersing the illusion she cast.

As soon as Yukari cancel her magic, everyone staring at them with confussion on her face. One moment they see Guiche moaning in pleasure, the next they see him cowering and the smell of urin filling the room.

"Did Guiche's feels so good that he's pissing himself?" One random boy said it a loud and everyone began laughing, unaware of the terror the said boy felt.

"You're no fun…." Said Yukari in seductive and playful tone, before walking back to her master side. "Let's go master, we shall fine a better place to eat." Yukari said as soon as she arrived in front of Louise, and she's just numbly nodded in response.

"So just what are you?" Louise ask as soon as she decide that no one will hear their discussion.

Currently, they're sitting in the backyard field that will be used as the place for bonding with their familiar after class. After have their breakfast placed in the table they're currently sitting on, Louise ushed the maid and told them to not bother them.

"My, you hear what that boy said don't you? I'm a youkai." Yukari answer was merciless, there's no sugarcoat or anything, just straight to the point.

"Bu.. But.. The founder brimir said had whipped every one of these child of nightmare." Louise answer hesitantly, because this news really shook her to the core.

"Hmm, I do not know about this founder you're talking about, and I do know that there's a human who have enough power to exterminate us youkai." She mused, entertained that there's a human in this world who have a power in par of some humans in Gensokyo. "But if what you're saying is true, then that meant that this world do not have the high-tier class Youkai." She continued.

"What do you mean? And if you're a youkai, aren't you should be extinct by now?" Louise asked, steeling herself this time. Even though she know that this being in front of her can kill her anytime she wished, she have to stood her ground in discussion or debat. For that's the rule of steel that impaled to her since her childhood days.

"First of all, high-tier youkai's a youkai who have immense power that definitely above humans. There's some exception that a human somehow able to kill those youkai, but that's just it, exceptions." She answered. "And I come from different world of this one, the world called Gensokyo, the land of fantasy."

"Gensokyo?" Louise muttered, finger in her lips. "But I though summoning spell just open the portal all across of halkeginian." She continued, but shook her head to disperse any useless thought. It did not watter how, the most important thing was her familiar's a youkai, and she can be placed as heretics and executed if the church know about this.

"Then, in what 'tier' are you?" She asked, expectinct something like middle to high-tier. But Yukari answer shatter all of those illusion.

"I'm Elder Youkai. The exception even among youkais." She answered with confident.

"Elder… Youkai?" Louise ask, and Yukari nodded.

"Yes. Elder youkai is a youkai that had lived for thousands year. The youkai that already mastering their power and strike the fear to human just by simply their name."

Louise's mouth gaping, eyes widen. She know that the women in front of her is really powerful. But to be a youkai is really taken her by surprise. But now this, this info really shocked her.

" .. Then that means.. You're really powerful?" Louise ask fearfully. And much to her nervousness, her familiar just smirking.

In that instance her dream strike back to her. The holes, lasers, swords, eyes, things that Louise can't comprehend, the scream of an innocent, the fear, the vain struggle from an animal-human like creature, the fear, the blinding light, the eternal darkness, the fear….

"Yes that's true." But Yukari answer snap her back to reality. But the damage has done. Now she understand that dream completely. That animal-human like was an youkai, that humans was a strong human who have conquering many war.

But none can stood in her way.

"Do you understand now, Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere? Just what being that you has summoned?" Louise nodded fearfully. Oh, now she know what her familiar is, she couldn't help but shaking in fear, but her next sentence taken her surprise

"Then, now you understand just how talented you're right?" Yukari ask, with those warm smile. Louise just stare at her with shock and confused coloring her face.

"What do you mean?" She ask, Yukari just about to answer her, but a new voice interrupted her.

"The strength of familiar's equivalent to the strength of the summoner. To summon an magical creature recruited the summoner to be at least line to triangle class mage. The fact that you summoned an youkai, the special even, means you've to be at least square class mage." They turn her head to see Kirche, standing with hand in her hip and Tabitha, who staring at them with interest, which is pretty rare.

Silent. Louise's just gaping like a fish in land and Yukari just sip her tea, letting Louise swallow that much information at once.

"Wa.. Wait.. But.. I… I'm just a failure." Louise hate to admit it, but it's the truth since everyone always called her that. Even her sister said so.

Yukari put her cup back to the table and raised her point finger to Louise.

"You're indeed failure." Yukari said nonchalantly, destroying Louise hidden hope in the process, "You can't even use your power properly, let alone mastering it." The way she said it was harsh, so nonchalant, so noncaring, that with each word shattering Louise confidence and hope.

"But that's exactly why you want me to teach you right?" And she completed it with new hope, new rope, for Louise to take it. And Louise expression noticeably brigthening.

"Yes!" Louise answered with renewed determination. Yukari smiling before standing up.

"Very well, for now, let's go to your class. And I advice the same to you two, young lady, else you want to late for your class." She said. Kirche open her mouth to object but Tabitha stop her by nudging her sleeve and shake her head.

"Fine." She answered before turn her body and began to walk away, Tabitha, Yukari, and Louise in tow.

No one realize that Yukari shouldn't know about Louise's failure yet.

"It's the prostitute Louise summoned." Said one random student and then everyone laughing their ass off as soon as Yukari enter the room. Of course, as benevolent as Yukari was, that boy will never have a nice dream anymore.

Louise, Yukari, Kirche, and Tabitha paid them no mind and just sitting in their respective chair, and Yukari sit beside Louise, and unfortunately for a certain blonde, that means she's sitting beside him.

"Oh my, hello there." Greet Yukari, freezing his blood. Guiche, as slow as ever, nodding his head before turn his head back to the front, not forget to pull out his rose wand from his pocket and grip them tightly.

Everyone laughing again as they see Yukari greet Guiche, oblivious to the terror Guiche's feels. But their laught interrupted when a women in purple robe enter the room. She wear a magic hat much like a certain black and witch, just in purple instead of black. All in all, unlike a certain black and white witch who success at capturing three maiden hearts, she looked silly instead.

The woman gazed around the classroom and spoke with a satisfied smile.

"Well, everyone, it seems that the Springtime Familiar Summoning was a great success. I, Chevreuse, always enjoy seeing the new familiars that are summoned each spring." Said that women, Chevreuse, until she looks at Yukari.

"My, my. You've summoned quite a… peculiar familiar, Miss Valliere." She continued, and everyone began laughing again.

To be honest, at this point, Louise's tempted to just show all of her classmate just wha- she mean who she had summoned. But she hold it. Not yet. There's no point if what they feared and respect's just her familiar. What she want's to show them that she isn't failure.

Yukari smiled. She, in a whim glanced at Louise's reaction, and honestly speaking, Yukari thought that she will retorted back and tell them just who Yukari were. But instead, what she found was fire, and determination. More and more this human child keep amusing her.

"Ehem!" Chevreuse coughed, drawing attention to her again. "Let's begin the lesson." She said, before flick her wand and a few peebles materialized at her table.

"My runic name's Red Clay, Chevreuse the Red Clay. This year, I will be teaching you all the magic of the Earth Element. Do you know the four great magic elements of Magic Miss Valliere?"

"Yes, They are, Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth." Louise answered.

"And combined with the now-lost element of 'Void,' there are five elements in total - as everyone should already know. Of the five elements, I believe Earth holds an extremely important position. This isn't just because my affinity is Earth, nor is it simply a personal preference."

Once again, Chevreuse coughed heavily.

"The magic of Earth is very important magic that governs the creation of all matter. If it wasn't for Earth magic, we wouldn't be able to produce or process necessary metals. Raising buildings from large boulders and harvesting crops would also involve much more work. In this manner, the magic of the Earth element is intimately related to everyone's life."

Yukari's began to feel sleepy. All of this lesson just bored her. Especially Chevreuse's boost.

"Now, everyone, please recall that the basic magic of the Earth element is 'transmutation'. While there will be people here who have already learned this in their first year, basics build foundations, so let's review it once more."

Chevreuse turned her attention to the pebbles and twirled her wand over them.

She then whispered a spell, and they began to glow brightly.

When the light dimmed away, the pebbles had been changed into sparkling lumps of metal.

"Is that g-g-gold, Mrs. Chevreuse!?"

Kirche leaned forward over her desk.

"No, it isn't. It's plain brass. Only Square-class mages are able to transmute to gold. I'm just..." Chevreuse gave a self-important cough. "A Triangle mage..."

"Oh." Kirche said, dejected. Yukari in the other hand perked with interest. She at least understood that a triangle and square's means level in their language. But she's yet to know the indicator for them.

"Louise," She said, elbowing Louise side. Louise hissed, currently forgetting who she's talking with.

"What?"

"What does she means by triangle and square?" She ask. Louise put her hand to his chin for a second before answering.

"It means how much elements you can stack into one spell. Dot mean one, Line mean two, Triangle three and finally Square four. There's a rumour that royalty can use five elements at once too." Louise answered, and Yukari nodding.

"I see, so it-" Yukari began just to be interrupted by Chevreuse.

"Miss Valliere, Miss familiar. I would appreciate it if you two didn't talk by yourself in my class." Chevreuse said aloud. Yukari narrowing her eyes at this display. A mere pitiful human dare to interrupt her.

"Since you didn't pay attention to my class, I take it that you have mastered transmute spell. Why don't you show it to me Miss Valliere?" She challengly said. Louise seems hesitant for a few seconds before revolving herself and get up. Yukari didn't say anything, just sit there, watching her.

"Now, you've to imagining the metal you want to convert the stone to." Chevreuse said, and Louise nodded, before raising her wand and shut her eyes tight, concentrating.

Everyone began ducking in their table, screaming like it's dangerous or whatnot. But Yukari didn't. She just sit there, watching Louise intently.

"Ha!" Louise shouting as she release her spell. The stone shining brightly for a few seconds, and then exploded, leaving nothing but ashes.

But Yukari's keen eyes take notice of the brass that the stone had converted to the moment before explosion occurred.

Everyone began shouting at her poor master, but Yukari paid them no mind. Her mind currently racing, solving Louise prolem with her magic.

And the answer come from the man Yukari meets a long time ago, a man of steels, no swords.

When you're pumping too much mana into one object, that object will broke because the straint's too much for the said object.

It was the same with pouring a bucket of water into a glass. The water will be spoiled from the glass because it's can't contain that much water.

However, broke is different with explode. To put another sample, if you insert 7 volts electicity into the light bulb that have 5 volts capasitor, it will shine brightly and then broke.

Then, what will happen if you insert one hundred volts into the said light bulb?

The answer is it will explode.

Yukari grinned at the thought. Granted, the explossion occurred because this girl failed to control her own magic.

But on the other hand, this prove that this girl have so much magic power that might be overshadowed the rest of her classmate. And have enermous magic power always means one thing.

Potential for human term.

Entertainment for Yukari.

Hence she clapping her hand, drawing an confused looks from everyone in the room. Louise staring at her because she thought that her familiar being sarcastic, but paused when she see a proud expression from her familiar.

Or joy. For the life of her she will never find out about it.

"That was amazing master." She said, causing everyone to laugh, thinking that even her familiar mocking her.

But Louise know better that she's being serious. And she will find out soon why.

"I believe congratulation is in other." Yukari said.

After that little incident, They're being ordered to clean the class without magic. Of course, Yukari did NOT helping at all. She simply standing there, waiting for Louise to finish her duty. After that, they go to the backyard they use early to 'bonding' as per say.

"For what?" Louise answered with a bit of frustration in her voice.

"Why for your explosion of course." Yukari answered with a matter of fact voice, almost tipping Louise of her chair.

"Why did you congratulating Louise for her failure?" This time it was Kirche. All of her playful tone gone, replaced with seriousness and wariness.

Tabitha… Just being Tabitha, staring at Yukari without said any words.

Yukari bring out her paper fan and covering her mouth like usual before answering. "Say, what will happen if you put too much mana into your magic? Like, putting as much mana as you've to line class spell into the basic of dot class spell." She asked. Louise pondered for a few seconds before answering.

"It will failed?" She answered, not entirely sure why Yukari ask. Yukari nodded her head.

"Correct." She answer cheerfully. The three of them just staring at her with confusion decorating their face. "Then, what will happen if instead of line, you put as much mana you needed for, like pentagon class spell?" She continued, and everyone in the table fall silent at her question.

"Don't know? Well, then I'll tell you." She said playfully, before snapping her fan close. "It will explode."

Silent. No one make a move. No one even breath as if they're forgot they need to breaths.

"So.. You were saying…" Kirche's the first one to break the silence, but can't even finish it.

"that my master have so much power that it turn everything into dust? Yes I am." She continued it nonchalantly before sipping her tea. "The problem is you can't control it very well master. Considering the amounts of mana you regenerate in your body, it would be foolish to just trying to squeeze them out. Instead, you must let it flow smoothly." She explained, before put her cup back to the tray.

Everyone keep silent. Disbelieve in their face.

"Erm… So… I really isn't a complete failure?" Louise said unsure. And Yukari nodded at this.

"Yes. But you've to practice before you can fully control your power. I'll teach you how to control your power." She answer. Louise's face brightened. Kirche seems happy about something. And Tabitha, being Tabitha.

"Thank you very much Yukari." Louise exclaimed. Yukari smile warmly at her.

"It is simply a duty of mi-"

"Hey You!" But someone interrupt her speech by slaming the table they occupied, jerking Louise by surprise.

Yukari frowned. This is the second time in a day that someone interrupt her. And she's not happy for that.

"What?" Yukari answer, trying her best to reign her emotion. She turn her head to see a drilled style blonde who she sees before in dining table.

"You! How dare a commoner like you seduce a noble!?" She shouting. Yukari just keep silent for a few second before grinning.

Oh this would be fun.

"Oh my. But it's not my fault if your boyfriend choose me over you right?" She answer in playful tone.

Louise's seems worried. She looking back and forth between Yukari and the intruder. Kirche grining, agreed with Yukari, and Tabitha open her book, already lost her interest.

"Wh.. WH… You… Then if you're that confidence, I, Montmorency Margarita La fere de Montmorecy challenge you to a duel." The intruders shouting, drawing everyone attention to her.

Big mistake.

Yukari's grin turn into evil and sadistic smile. Louise facepalmed, and Kirche's eyes widened.

"Wait My dear Montmorency!" A new voice interrupt them. All of their attention turned into the source o the voice, namely, Guiche.

"What is it Guiche!? Do you want to sided this commoner!?" Montmorency said loudly. Guiche's face seems hesitant for a few seconds before shake his head to clear his thought.

"N..NO. Is it not. But you can't challenge this being to a duel. After all she's-"

"I accept!" Yukari's voice booming through the courtyard, effectively stopping Guiche's words.

Guiche and Louise palled. Tabitha snap her book close, and Montmorency smirking, not knowing her own doom.

"Very well, I will waiting in vestry court in ten minutes. You better show up commoner!" She said, before walking away, heading for this vestry court.

Silent. Once again silent reigning their surrounding, before Yukari get up and spread her parasol.

"So, where is this vestry court she's talking about?" She said in everyone in general.

"I commend you to not run away, commoner." Montmorency began, taunting Yukari.

Meanwhile Louise just standing there, unable to do anything.

Oh, Louise want to running there, stopping her familiar from doing anything reckless. But her familiar's words stop her.

'Look and watch. For I shall show you the dread of being such as Yukari Yakumo.' And then she take off.

Hence this situation. Yukari just standing there, holding her pink parasol in her left hand and paper fan in her right hand.

Not looks like someone who about to head to battle admittenly.

But Louise know. Her dream already telling her everything she needed. There's no need for preparation. There's no need for awareness. All it needs just a little will and her classmate would die.

"Fufufu, what a cute little girl. Why not I let you have the first attack, and I would not dodge nor defend? Consider this as an handicap from me." She said, again in her playful tone. But all it make just angering Montmorency.

"You… How dare a mere commoner looking down on me. IF you really want to get killed, then I will grant your wish!" She shout, and then raise her wand, began her chanting and then a spear of water formed and accelerated toward Yukari.

All while Yukari just stood there, smiling. And then the spear finally pierce her stomach.

Everyone gasped. Some screaming. Some didn't give a care. But Louise face paled. Not because Louise worried about her familiar, no. But what she feared was that attack acting as a cue that her familiar can do everything she want in the name of self-defence.

"Now you shou-"

"Fufufu." A laugh interupt Montmorency. She's stopping and look at her opponent weirdly. "fuahAHAHAHAHAHAHA" And then her opponent began burst into a terrifying laugh.

Montmorency subconsciously take a step back. In that moment she realized it. That her opponent, this women standing before her, isn't normal.

"What? I give you a change. Can't even kill me huh?" That women stood up and then straightening her back. "Well, it's just as expected, Afterall, even If you hitting, stabbing, shooting, or even killing me all will be useless. You won't be able to put even a scratch to me."

Montmorency gasped. Why? Because the hole that should be there didn't exist. Not even her opponent's clothes have a hole in it. It's just as if she didn't attacking her at all.

"Wh.. How can you…" Montmorency began, but can't finish her words. The women then raise her head to look straight at her.

And then her body gripped thightly by fear.

Everyone in vestry court fall silent. What they expect was a noble show a commoner their place.

What they didn't expect was an immortal women who can survive a spear of water pierce through her stomach.

And that immortal women happenly to be the zero's familiar.

"Master!" That women said loudly, turn her head to see the 'zero'. Everyone began walking away, give a space for the zero.

"Y..Yes!?" That zero squiked fearfully. Now usually everyone will began laughing at her. But this time they aren't, all in fear of this women.

"May I kill this girl?" She asked, and then everyone gulp their saliva. Of course they know what her answer will be. Montmorency was the one who teasing and laughing at Louise the most, second only to Kirche.

"I.. I yield!" Montmorency, knowing what her faith will be, shouting fearfully. If the option were her pride or her life, fuck the pride, she's still want to live.

But unfortunately to her, this women will not let her go so easily.

"Yield? You can't yield. Did you not realize it? You attack me before the duel began, means this is but a street fighter where no rule apply. DO you understand that little girl?" She said, and once again Montmorency's gripped by dread. This time isn't a mere fear. This time it were dead itself that embrace her.

That women then raise her hand, ready to strike the final blow. But she were interrupted for the third time. This time by an explosion that occurred right between her and her prey.

"Stop it!" A voice cut thorught the courtyard. Yukari turn her head to see her master, with wand raised, pointing at her.

"Master?" She said, unsure.

"As your master! I order you my familiar, Yukari Yakumo, to stop this pointless battle at once!" She said, in a determined voice.

Oh, how Louise want to just throw her wand and run away now. Here she's, a failure, the one who can't even cast any magic, standing and stopping her familiar, a powerful being that can kill her in a second.

But she's still her familiar, and hence her responsibility.

Yukari's in outer looks terribly confused, but in inside, she's smiling. This is what she's aiming for, courage, and confidence. Louise's problem are more to her lack self conscious. That's why she's putting up a scenario that where Louise have to stop her no matter what.

Well, for her to stop her in a first scenario is surprise her a bit though. For She though she can enjoy kill some of those foolish human.

"You, a human, order me to stop what am I doing?" She said, in a cold dreaded tone.

Oh, Louise want to crying right now. To hide under her blanket just so she didn't have to look at her familiar.

But she stood her ground, with head held high she answer. "Yes."

Everyone fall silent. They didn't expect this. This zero, dare to stand up against this unknown powerful being?

And then clapping sounds heard. Everyone turn her head to see that powerful being clapping her hand, with a smile of delight and proud in her face.

"Splendid. So splendid master. To dare to stand up to protect your friend." She said.

Louise's confused. On One moment her familiar threatening her, and in next she's clapping her hand and compliment her for her bravery. The emotion that shared with everyone in this courtyard.

"Be grateful little girl. For your life has been saved by my master." Yukari said, before walking to Louise and put her hand to put in her head. "And you master. I proud of you." She said with a bright smile.

Subconciously, Louise shed a single tear. This was the first time she's heard that word. The word that she's desperately want to hear, and now she hear it from her familiar. And not just a sugar couting word, this one sounds so genuine.

Yukari's smile faltered for a few seconds before maintain it back after seeing Louise's tear. She reach her hand to wipe Louise's tear. "Shall we head back, master?" She asked. And Louise nodded. Thus these two began walking away, ignoring all the stare they got.

*Author's Note*

Fyuh. That is it. The project that draw quiet my time, but still worth it.

i don't know if i will update it, since i'm doing it just because there's no crossover that Yukari become Louise's familiar, so i figured i might as well create it, and hopefully someone more skilled at writing then me take this and write their own version.

well, that is all for now i guess, so please

R&R


End file.
